In the Face of Darkness
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED - SmLotr He ran away, hoping to outrun his weaknesses only to fall in the face of darkness. There he meets her, the sovereign of the darkness and she shall deal judgement upon all mankind. SmLotr
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Face of Darkness

Author: Eyes of Pearl

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings (the books or the movies). They belong to their respective owners. The song "Fallen" is sang by Sarah McLachlan and does not belong to me.

After "Truly Belong", I came back with another story. This has nothing to do with the last story but I want to write something for it. I have been too busy with school and stuff.

Anyways, hopefully you guys will like this one. It will be short with only two parts. The first part focuses on Aragorn around the time when he felt Rivendell after Elrond said he can no longer be with Arwen. I probably don't have the right sequence, so don't be too mad at me. The second part deals with one of the sailor scouts and her judgements upon the weakness of Man.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Chapter 1: The Weakness of Man

He left the splendor of the Elven haven behind, not once did he look back, at least he had that much self restrain. Imladris had been his home, his heart's sanctuary, his own salvation, for it was the home of the Evenstar. He had loved her. No. That could not be farther from the truth for he loves her still. He is an edain , a second born who paled in comparison with the fairest of all first born. But despite any control that he might have possessed, one cannot prevent the biddings of the heart. Whenever he was in her presence, he found a sense of tranquility washing over him. It was only when she was out of sight, would he release the breath that he was holding. The clutch of his fist would relax but still he would catch himself starring in the direction of which she departed from hoping to catch one more glimpse of her.

Outwardly, he may be nonchalant with his feelings, but with his father, the great Lord Elrond, he could deny them no longer. Lord Elrond was said to be with the gift of foresight and perhaps he knew that such feelings were inevitable but that did not prevent him from speaking to his foster son.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Heaven bends to take my hand

And lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight

_xlxlxlxlx_

Aragorn had recalled the meeting vividly. He was summoned to Lord Elrond's private study where he was met with stern and erected back of the Elven Lord. Aragorn remembered that as a child, he had received many lectures from this very room. From the stifling atmosphere, no doubt, this one would be as well.

"Come here, Estel. Tell me what you see." Elrond could sense the hesitance from his foster son and for a moment his paternal instincts took over. What he was about to say shall cause a rift between them, that he was certain. However, when he looked towards Aragorn, he strengthened his resolve.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Aragorn stood next to his Adar and looked out upon Rivendell. His eyes scanned the courtyard and immediately his gray blue eyes caught the raven tresses of Arwen. She was in the garden with some of the other maidens. For a moment, he pierced his gaze in her direction and channeling his energy towards her. Somehow, she had felt his presence or perhaps, she was simply tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked up and returned his gaze.

Elrond had followed the direction of which Aragorn was looked at before he immediately walked away from the window. Sensing the change in the demeanor of the Elven Lord, Aragorn turned and spoke, "I'm afraid that I do not have the sight of Elves, Adar."

"No, you do not, Estel for simply you are not an Elf." At this, Aragorn inwardly winced. It was something that he was constantly reminded of when he was much younger. Whenever he fell ill or injured, or become forgetful, the fact that he was slower to pick up on certain skills, or walk with heavy footfalls, the simple reason was that he was Man living among Elves. Hearing it from his father had struck a deep chord.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Truth be told I've tried my best

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear

_xlxlxlxlx_

"When I stare beyond the reaches of my realm, in my mind's gaze, I can see the ocean. I hear it calling to me in the moments of great solitude. Though I am of the Nordor race, it beckons to me. Still, I remain for the sake of duty to the people of Middle Earth. My children would be heartbroken at my passing and I cannot not bear them the pain."

"What are you saying?"

"You are aptly named Estel, for you are indeed the hope of Men. That is your duty upon Middle Earth, but your trials would be hard."

"I did not choose this path for I would gladly forsake this life for another."

"Yet you cannot. It is in your bloodline, your destiny to fulfill, such is the path as Isildur's heir." At this, Aragorn felt himself rubbing against the ring on his hand, a symbol of his lineage. He met the piercing gaze of the Elven Lord, waiting for him to continue.

"I know of your feelings for the Evenstar. She is of the Eldar race and it is within her blessings to leave these shores. She is the hope of the Elvenkind. Spare her from the fate of mortality."

Aragorn understood now, again he was reminded of the fact that he was a human, below the Elven race. He had fallen in love with Arwen who was graced with the darkest beauty of all the Elves. "Long have I try to resist the callings of the heart but is it not her choice to choose her destiny?"

"She is my daughter, Estel! Do you know of what you ask? Can you bear to take her from her own people? Can you prolong death, pain, suffering and grief in the world of Men when no ship would carry her to the West? You will die, Estel! She will fade away to be a faint memory in the halls of Man."

"I cannot help the fraility of the humankind. I too have this weakness flowing through my veins and yet, I am burdened with the destiny as Isildur's heir, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. No, I can neither bear the guilt of taking Arwen from her people nor can I bear a fair being losing their immortality for a Human. I regret that I ever lay my eyes upon Arwen. I regret that my heart cannot restrain its every emotion. I regret having to come to Imladris, tainting the Elven realm with my faults, quenching their hope."

_xlxlxlxlx_

Though I've tried, I've fallen ...

I have sunk so low

I have messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

And tell I told you so ...

_xlxlxlxlx_

He left then, oblivious to the shock and saddened face of his foster father. He did not look back, only marched to his room and retrieved his belongings: his travel pack, his daggers, his healers pack. He was leaving and perhaps with time, he could prove his worth, redeem his honour, outrun his destiny. He listened for the footsteps of his foster father, but he heard none as he went off to the stables.

"Estel? Where are you going?" He hesitated as he grabbed hold of the saddle of his horse.

"Forget me, Arwen. You belong with your people. I am a Man, weak ... I do not have the strength to be the person that you want me to be. Just forget me, dear Evenstar. Namarie..."

He nudged the side of his horse and galloped out of the palace. His eyes concentrated on the road ahead. Arwen watched him leave, and as she went towards her own horse, hoping to following, she saw her father standing before her. "Adar? Estel... he ..."

"I know, my daughter. I am sorry, but it is his path. His destiny lies elsewhere in the world of Men. He must find himself first ... and it just cannot be."

"Adar, I love him. I cannot forget him."

"He has made his choice, Arwen. He is part of them and they will eventually die. We are the first born. No, your life will be long, and it is in our blessing to sail to the West. I can see in your eyes that you feel for his departure but do you have no love for me? Would you not stay and spare me from my grief?"

_xlxlxlxlx_

We all begin with good intent

Love was raw and young

We believe that we could change ourselves

The past could be undone

But we carry on our backs the burden

Time always reveals

_xlxlxlxlx_

Meanwhile, Aragorn rode hard well into the night, hoping to put as much distance as he could with Rivendell. The skies ahead darkened as the rain let out its downpour. Before long, he was soaked to the skin. His cloak drenched and brought him no comfort, only the cold. He scorned the weakness of Men who unlike the Elves was not immune to the changes of the weather.

When the horse exhausted itself, he was forced to dismount. After retrieving his packs, he unconsciously looked towards the direction from which he had came. The conversation ran through his mind as he steeled his resolve, too stubborn to back down from his decision. The horse sensing the sadness from the rider, nudged him on his forearm. Aragorn gently rubbed the horse's nose and whispered in its ear to return to Imladris. The horse hesitated waiting for its master to follow but when Aragorn turned his back, the horses needed no furtherguidance for it knew the way back.

Aragorn continued on foot, confident that the rain would wash away his tracks. He had no destination, only the sole aim to escape. All his life, he was somewhat out of place. He was not an Elf, though his foster father had treated him well. Elladan and Elrohir, the Elven lord's twin sons were very overprotective of him, liked older brothers should. In their eyes, he would always be a child ... a youngling to the Elves who had a few millennia over him.

_xlxlxlxlx_

The lonely light of morning

The wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

That I have held so dear

_xlxlxlxlx_

The rain continued to fall for the next couple of days, but Aragorn barely rested. His thoughts twirled in numerous memories and often they swayed toward the last conversation that he had with the Elven Lord. Aragorn was weary in both mind and body, and so his senses was not as keen as before. If it was, he would have sense that the danger that had been trailing him and the approaching dangers.

When the first arrow struck his life arm, he cursed his own foolishness. He unsheathed his sword and faced his foes. "Orcs!" He muttered under his breath.

The rain had stopped to a small drizzle but the ground was slick and it was hard for Aragorn to get a solid grip. If he was an Elf, then he would not have this problem, he thought.

The foul creatures were disorganized in their fighting style, but they outnumbered him. He swinged his sword in defence of an incoming blow from the left. With the flick of his wrist, he knocked the sword out of his foe. Swinging a clear upper hand, he sliced its head off. Aragorn had no time to ponder over the corpse as he immediately parried to the right and ran his sword through the nearest Orc. Everything was rhythmic at this point. Jabbed, parried, upper cut, defend .... swing around ... dodged ... cut ... twist, flicked, parried ... jabbed .... Aragorn fought with his precision but without the usual grace. Several times, Orcs penetrated his defence with their swords. He calculated the number of foes in his head, assessing the dangers. He could not hear whether there were more Orcs coming from the woods, but then again, he lacked to superior hearing of the Elves.

At this, he suddenly lost his concentration and tripped on the mud slicked ground. However, he recovered his senses fast enough to kick the Orc that he had been fighting from underneath. Somehow the enemy fell the wrong way and its sword suddenly ended up in the right of Aragorn's thigh. He screamed at the sudden pain but he quickly grabbed one of his daggers from his boot and ran it through the Orc. Pushing the lifeless body off of him, Aragorn quickly picked up his discarded sword to block an incoming blow to his head. With a resolute war cry, Aragorn heaved himself off the grounds and pushed the Orc backwards. This time it was the creature that lost its balance for an easy kill.

The arrow in his arm began to throb and his leg wound bled profusely. He had no time to inspect them another managed to come from behind. The hair at the back of his neck pricked at the intrusion. He surprised his enemy when he suddenly turned around and grabbed the Orc with surprising strength and used its as a human shield. While he parried with another on his right, he noticed the onslaught of arrows coming his way. He pushed the Orc in their path before charging once more. In their confusion, he quickly finished them off.

As he surveyed the area, lifeless bodies of Orc littered the area. He walked towards one of the fallen Orcs and retrieved his dagger. It was dripping with black blood. Aragorn grimaced as a wave of pain hit him and he realized the various cuts that adorned him. Some were just mere scratches while others cut deep and would probably need stitches. The arrow in his left arm was still there. He pulled off his gloves and quickly bit on it. Without a thought, he pulled it out and clutching hard upon the contraption in his mouth. The tip of the its was covered in yellow substance, poisoned ... he thought. The substance seemed foreign to him even with his many healer's training under Lord Elrond.

Again, he berated at Men's ignorance and the lack of the Elven's natural healing abilities. He did not have the Elven's natural healing abilities, and without it, his body was too weak to fight the poison. He was exhausted and his eyes felt like lead. His head was swarming, probably from the effects, but he had no heart left to battle both physically and emotionally. His injured leg buckled from beneath him and he succumbed to the darkness even before he hit the ground.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Heaven bent to take my hand

Nowhere left to turn

I'm lost to those I though were friends

To everyone I know

Oh they turned their heads embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

But it's one missed step

You'll slip before you know it

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed ...

_xlxlxlxlx_

End of Chapter 1

The next part and conclusion should be up within a week, so don't forget to r/r.

Aug 2004: This has been revised and the first chapter has been turned into a songfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Face of Darkness

Author: Eyes of Pearl

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings (the books or the movies). They belong to their respective owners.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Chapter 2: Passing Judgements

In front of the hall of Mandos, a lone soldier stood watch. She was the gatekeeper, passing judgements between death and rebirth. She is known by many names in different dimensions. At one point, she was called upon as Sailor Saturn, the scout of Death and Revolutions. Another was Hotaru, a petite child with the power of healing. At times, she was known as Lady Gurthiel, the Daughter of Death.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Aragorn felt none of the pain from his latest injuries as he felt himself slowly awakened. He sat up in shock as he groped within the darkness. His eyes seemed to fail him. He thought that perhaps he had closed his eyes, but when he blinked them once and then twice, he was still shrouded by the darkness. It was rather comforting, the silence, a realm of no conscious thoughts. His problems were far away as the darkness overwhelmed him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, as shadows morphed into various shapes. Within the shadow, a lone figure materialized. Aragorn starred in the general direction of the apparition, unsure whether or not his eyes were deceived.

_xlxlxlxlx_

She quickly sensed the new arrival for his aura was familiar. She clicked her glaive against the surface, summoning some of the mist and darkness away and revealed herself.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Darkness began to fade as if it was sucked into a vortex, unveiling two figures. One was dressed in a worn travel gear that was battered with dust and remnants of the wild. At various places, the cloak that the Man was wearing had been torn and was stained with blood. The other was dressed in a uniform of sorts, a suit of white and purple with a purple skirt and knee high boots as well. It was unusual but the maiden had the stance of a warrior. With her gloved hand, clutching a glaive engraved with symbols that Aragorn could not decipher. One of which resembled the letter 'h' in Westron but he could not be certain. Her hair was short, and black and her eyes was a deep violet, so dark that it was almost black. They pierced into him as if she was reading his every thoughts, but they themselves revealed no emotions.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Estel, the adopted son of Elrond of Imladris. I have passed judgements upon your kind, though it seemed too soon for you to appear before me."

"Then I am dead?"

"You are within the entrance to Mandos awaiting judgements."

"You know my name, milady but you are unknown to me."

"I am not of this world and so I have known by many names. I am the Guardian of Death and Revolutions. I embody within me, the silence and the darkness. I stand guard as the judge before the halls of Mandos. You may call me Lady Gurthiel."

"Such a solitary duty foe one who seem so young, Daughter of Death."

Her eyes flickered at the comment, "Yes, it is a duty nonetheless, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"A duty or a curse?"

"You say that I look young. That is true. I may be in the body of a young girl, but we often cannot choose what is given to us by birth. It is a role that needs to be fulfilled."

"What is your role then, Lady Gurthiel?"

"With everything in the universe, there are two sides of the spectrum, each resisting the other, but both of equal importance to maintain the equilibrium: good and evil, love and hate, light and the darkness ... I am Mistress of the Darkness but I hold sovereignty over the powers of death and rebirth. I have the power to destroy and to create. I am here to pass judgements but allowing the natural course as it is meant to be."

"I am human, plagued by their weakness. Surely, you know for you said yourself, Kings of Old has passed through your domain."

"Men had been corrupted by their emotions of greed, powers and their heart's treachery. Yet, such traits are common in all races even to those who seem infallible. Firstborns are not without weaknesses. They too fear and grief, but their greatest weaknesses is also their blessing: their immortality. They are plagued by memories of days gone by, day by day, as though they were spectators to the passing of the world. The most powerful of Lords are not without their own wantings. With despair, there is always Hope."

"What good is hope when you neither the strength nor will to live on?"

"Will you be so selfish as to forsake the good of this world? Have you not heard one word I had said? The world is filled with illnesses, sadness, longing, and death but in the grand scheme of things, it is balanced by the sounds of a newborn, the blossom of love, and the strength in renewal. You are part of this balance, Estel, like a fire within the scattered pieces of this world."

"For one who seem so small, you hold much wisdom. You remind me of my Adar."

"Lord Elrond has seen much in his life, but he too has many fears. He had lost his wife, and had witnesses the destructions of races for power. In the midst of everything, he has unwavering devotion to his children, to protect them from pain. His wisdom comes with a price. We all have duties within the balance of the universe from the smallest Halfings of Middle Earth to a powerful Maia."

"I am Isildur's heir, Aragorn son of Arathorn but I am not ready for this ..." he indicated the darkness around him.

"Time though is short, but it is the most precious asset. It has great powers to heal, to strengthen and to reflect. A great future beholds you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. There will be trials and triumphant, and within the darkness, you will find hope. Believe in yourself."

"I leave no hope for myself."

"Let the light of those around you guide you in the darkest hour, search for wisdom in the most unusual of times." The Dark Daughter smiled at him then as she became one with the darkness until she changed to a firefly ... Aragorn stared curiously at the small creature as he felt himself pulled from the realm.

When he next opened his eyes, he felt as though he had awakened from a drugged sleep. He was lying on his back, starring towards the sky. It was a clear night and he quickly found the brightest star in the sky. He was bundled in his own cloak, and suddenly felt very stiff. He tried to get up but was startled as a wave of pain hit him. He cried out in the Elven tongue but was gently pushed back down.

"Rest for now, you are quite safe. You had been asleep for quite some time but I am not surprised seeing the amount of injuries that you have" somebody replied beside him in the Elven language.

Aragorn realized that there was somebody else there. He turned his head to the sound of the voice and was surprised to see an old man. He was dressed in a drab gray cloak and he was smoking a pipe. The old man then said, "I see that you have taken care of the band of Orcs in this area. Well done, for one who seemed so young."

"It was merely a duty."

Aragorn smiled inwardly at his own comment and under his breath, he murmured, "Lady Gurthiel..."

The old man flickered in his direction at the sound of the name but he said nothing. Aragorn did not care to elaborate, instead he said in the Common Tongue, "Who should I bestow my thanks to?"

"Ah. I am known by many names, but I am called Mithrandir by the Elves..."

"Thank you, Mithrandir."

So in the face of darkness, Aragorn found a friend, one who will journey with him into many of his trials ahead especially in the greatest one of all, to reclaim peace in Middle Earth.

_xlxlxlxlx_

The End

That is how Aragorn met Gandalf the Grey. This piece was mainly dialogue and description, but I wanted to try something different. Thank you to Silverose82 for providing me with the Elvish name.

Lady Love: Thank you so much for reviewing. I know I feel bad for Aragorn too, but he's trying to find himself nd his role in the world. Keep reading.

Callisto Star: Don't worry, that's not the last time we see of Estel. After all, he is the hope of Man ... Thanks for reviewing!

kittydemon: Sorry, there won't be a pairing for this one, just a short vignette analysing the role that Aragorn plays in the grand scheme of things. Thanks for the review though.

Anyways, r/r and let me know what you think. Until later, peace!!

Aug 2004: Revised


	3. Epilogue: Talking to Death

Title: In the Face of Darkness

Author: Eyes of Pearl

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings (the books or the movies). They belong to their respective owners.

I decided to add one more chapter to this fic just to wrap things up. Hope you enjoy it.

_xlxlxlxlx_

Chapter 3 (Epilogue): Talking to Death

"Lady Gurthiel," mumbled the darkness.

The soldier of the darkness emerged from within the shadows. She had felt this power before, so she was not surprised at the apparition before her.

"Gandalf the Grey, Bearer of the Ring of Fire, Servant of the Maia." She bowed respectfully at him as he returned in kind.

"Lady Gurthiel, Sovereign of the Darkness, Keeper of the Dead, the Shadow Solider."

"You did not come for simple words of greeting."

"No, you have seen the boy."

"Young Aragorn. Yes. He bears resemblances to his kin and lineage but it was not his time. Certainly, you yourself know this."

"What does the darkness say of such times?"

"It is destiny as nature dictates. I merely pass judgements as they pass through my realm. I rarely interfere. Few enter and return to the Land of Light, except Glorifindel the Balrog Slayer. He too, has been to judgement."

"You have evaded my question, Lady."

The purple-haired solider cocked an eyebrow at the Wizard as a lavender glow surrounded her.

"Such words from one who is known for speaking riddles and elusive comments. Evil runs through the heart of Middle Earth. Many pass through my halls and that speaks of grave times. Yet, balance must be maintained. With death, there is rebirth. Hope lingers in every race. Perhaps, a fellowship of such representation will bring about the downfall of such evils. For even in the darkness, the darkest shades of grey shall be made white."

She gave him an enigmatic smile as the darkness lifted. The ring that he had been pledged with pulsated with energy. He knew not of the implications of the lady's words, but he did not swell too much on them.

He found himself starring at the sleeping figure beside him. Estel. 'Elrond named him well,' the Wizard smiled to himself. 'Hope shall met the face of darkness.'

_xlxlxlxlx_

End


End file.
